


Home on Beast Island

by Buddykins



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Hurt and comfort, princess!catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddykins/pseuds/Buddykins
Summary: The future I hope to see in season 3 with the possibility of Catra being banished to beast island and discovering a family she never knew she had.





	Home on Beast Island

Catra fought against her restraints as she mumbled curses and swears into the cloth tied around her mouth. She was currently on a one way trip to be banished to Beast Island for failing Hordak's orders in the Fright Zone, all the horrors they were told as kids in the Horse racing through her mind.

Unfortunately for the feline that trip came to an end as the boat barely slowed as it pulled close enough to shore for her to be harshly thrown off the starboard side into the shallow waves below. Frantically she stood up with her arms still bound trying to free herself by any means of struggle and tumbling onto the shore.

As the boat sped away the deserted soldier had no way of knowing the figures watching carefully from the thick treeline. Their eyes boring into her watching as she fought against her ropes before moving in. Before Catra knew it she was pinned to the warm sand trying to throw off her assailants, but that was all she could do before she felt a sharp pain and then everything faded away.

* * *

When Catra began to stir she realized her binds were all removed but instead she was now laying on the floor of a brick cell. "The prisoner was waking up, alert the queen." A guard said outside the bars, but she wasn't coherent enough to see where that guard was just yet.

She pushed herself on to all fours shaking her head side to side, and slowly as her body aloud her to shuffle to the nearest wall to sit against. It was a couple minutes before footsteps were heard coming down the corridor to her cell was opened and two of them stepped in; the dizziness in her head still clouded her

senses.  
"It can't be…" a soft voice coming from the smaller one whispered. She began to get closer before she was forced back by the towering person beside her.

"Queen Athena, she's dangerous you mustn't get to close." That voice it was so familiar, it sounded so close, she knew this person she just didn't know where from.

Before her clouded thought let a single clear thought through. "Scorpia?" She mumbled as she looked up dazed, she could see it now. That large figure with large claws it had to be-

"How do you know that name!?" The voice bellowed as a claw grasped around her neck lifting her almost to the ceiling.

'not Scorpia' Catra thought as she struggled to breath. "She's- my friend." She choked out as the danger seemed to clear her head from the previous dizziness.

"Cleo! Put down my daughter this instant!" The other figure demanded baring her fangs in anger. Everything was quiet and still for a long and tense moment before the prisoner was dropped to the ground and gasping for air. "Catra, Catra are you alright?" The queen was immediately over her with a hand on her back.

The mentioned feline looked up at her. It was so weird to see someone that look so much like her, it was like looking at a future reflected in the mirror. The older one's color was a bit faded, her skin little wrinkled with eyes that bled a sadness she couldn't place. "How do you know me?" Catra's voice was course but the curiosity in it was clear as day.

"I'm your mother, you're home now Catra.”

“Mother? I don’t have a mother, I’m a Horde soldier.” Catra threw her arm out in exclamation. “You see this badge? I’m a Force captain, and second in command of the army.” Her fanged showing the clear threat she was meant to be.

Taken back by her daughter’s sudden outburst Athena recoiled slightly; Cleo even putting a defensive claw between the two felines. “Of course you do, where do you think you came from? You and your father were taken from me all those years ago when those monsters came.” she spoke with a quiver in her voice. “Do you truly believe that you had no-one? We tried so hard to find both you and Scorpia, we tried for year while fighting the war until this island was all we had left of our land.”

Now it was Catra’s turn to be taken back, in a day her world was flipped upside down and shattered into billions of pieces. “I don’t believe you. Anyone can say they care about you, and they can lie and trick you. You’re no different just because you look like me.” Catra said with venom dripping in her voice as she remembered how Shadow Weaver tricked her not even days ago. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked away to the floor.

“Can you tell me if my daughter is okay?” a broken voice asked catching her attention. It was the first time she really took in the features of the scorpion woman before her. It was funny, not a doubt in her mind that this person was Scorpia’s mom; the thick eyebrows, and strong facial features were a spitting image of her friend; and yet this older feline, she wouldn’t accept as her own mother.

“She is a strong soldier, I’m sure you would be proud.” she responded, and yet from the reaction it seemed like that was the wrong thing. Cleo’s face was downcast and her expression saddened. “She seems happy and carefree in the time we’ve worked together.” She added not knowing what else she could possible say.

A small smile pulled at the warriors lips, “Thank you.” her response was genuine, knowing that Catra herself didn’t know what was going on either.

* * *

It was late in the night now, as it turned out she had been unconscious for several hours, and the two captors convinced Catra to sleep in a spare room rather than in the cells. They left guards stationed outside the door for safe measures but they were sure the lost and confused soldier wouldn’t be trying anything while she pieced things together. Her meal sitting less than half eaten on the nightstand beside her bed.

She couldn’t think straight with so many thoughts and feelings at war with one another. Her gut told her the woman was really her mother, and her heart didn’t doubt it, but her mind was reeling from her Horde training. These emotions were a weakness, that weakness would be exploited, and that would cost her her life; her life that was taken away as a baby. She groan as her thoughts went back and forth.

'I wonder if this is that right and wrong crap Adora was talking about. Adora…' she thought back to the beginning when her friend defected. 'Maybe she was right all along.'

* * *

Her thoughts dragged on through the night she wasn't even sure they ever ended, but ce morning they were only interrupted when a knock sounded on the door. "Pardon me Catra, you mo- the queen asked me to escort you to the library." Cleo caught herself mid slip. While they were certain that Catra was the lost princess, the queen wanted to give her all the time needed.

With slight cation the young female followed through the castle, and walking behind her escort made her realize she never once followed Scorpia; always demanding to lead the way she put herself first. And now she had another thought to weigh on her shoulders, she wasn't sure how much more she could take before she collapsed from the pressure.

By the time they had gotten to the library she was left standing in a room she had no memory of going to. "Sheesh, look at this place. They have more books that Shadow Weaver." She chuckled idly flipping through one left on the desk next to her before tossing it back onto the table.

"It's all that we could save from our kingdom. There used to be so much more." A voice caught her off guard cause her to drop into a defensive stance. She faced the queen and her eyes softened, "You have great reflexes and form." She said sadly, it was obvious that this was never what she wanted for her daughter.

"You have to have strong reflexes to survive in the horde." She said offhandedly not know what else to say but glad for the acknowledgement anyways.

Athena was quiet for a moment before looking at the bookshelf beside her with an unreadable expression. “Your father said something similar once before we were married.”

Now it was Catra’s turn to stare at her idly. “What was he like?” she asked with deep curiosity but turned away when the queen met her gaze. “Not that I care though.” her tail swaying behind her betraying her words.

“He was down right stubborn when he wanted to be.” The corners of her lips pulling up in a small smile. “Without a doubt he was rough around the edges, not to mention when I first met him. He even shoved me, the princess of the kingdom, because I got the sword he wanted in class.” There was a calm pause while she put together what to say next. “But he was also the sweetest man once he found something he cared about. All that stubbornness he turned into strength to protect everything with every ounce of strength.”

There was nothing Catra could say, the woman before her was a stranger but she knew who she really was. But her mind just wouldn’t let go of all those torturous thoughts. The only thing that rang out in her mind is how much that man sounded like herself. She was brought out of her musing when the sound of someone clearing their throat came in front of her.

“I don’t know if it’s adding fuel to the fire, but I wanted to show you some pictures that might help you come to terms with things.” That was when Catra first realized the small book in the woman’s hands.

Slowly taking the book Catra opened it looking at pictures of the woman in front of her with the late king. Their hands bother clasped over her round stomach and wide smiles plastered on their faces; the first few pages were much the same, only with the woman getting bigger and bigger. ‘She sure is happy to be fat…’ the crude thought going through her head. But then the next page was filled with pictures of the couple and a little baby kitten. “That’s you dear.” she heard her mother whisper beside her cause her to have wide eyes and swallowed heavily.

She looked at the page for so longer studying each picture and every detail; the tears staining the paper not being missed. She didn’t even notice a warm hand placed gently on her shoulder until she heard a sniffle next to her. She slowly allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by the woman and she felt tears dripping onto her shoulder and arms now tightly around her.

Fighting back her own tears Catra bit down on her tongue so hard it felt like she would lose it, but that didn’t help as hot tears building in her eyes threatening to spill over. The woman's chest heaving with sobs as they fell to her knees, that was the last straw before Catra’s damn broke and her tears rolled down her cheeks and the emotions that had been suppressed burst from her heart with sobs that almost hurt. She squeezed the front of her mom’s shirt in her palms as she buried her face in her chest unable to resist the familial instincts compelling her to seek refuge in her mother’s embrace.

“It’s okay Sweetie, it’s okay mom is right here.” Athena cooed through her own tears as she held her daughter like she had wished for so many countless times; finally she had someone to hold to instead if screaming and rocking herself through the pain. How much time passed, Athena had no idea, but what she did know was that her daughter had cried herself to sleep in her arms with rivers stained on her cheeks.

* * *

Almost late in the day Catra stirred feeling herself pressed against someone. Out of years of trained reflex she pushed away the figure getting a surprised yelp. “I- I’m sorry! I didn’t know- I just-”

“It’s okay dear, I understand and I want you to feel comfortable with whatever steps we take okay?” Her mom was now pulling herself back to her feet to stand with Catra.

“I just don’t know how I can ever be what you want. I don’t even know what I want anymore.” Catra pulled away from the woman’s touch not feeling comfortable with all the sentiment just yet.

“You can take all the time you need, and… and if you decided… this isn’t what you want for you, then I will be okay just knowing you are happy.” Athena said not wanting to let Catra see how much it hurt Catra to say it. “Why don’t we get something to eat, dear? I don’t know about you but I’m famished.” she smiled softly wiping one last tear away.

Catra followed behind the older woman as she led the way down the hall to what she hoped was the cafeteria, or whatever was a castles version of it, because her stomach felt like it was about to start eating itself. “You guys only have one table at the cafeteria?” She asked as they came to a room with a long dark wood table.

“A cafeteria?” Athena snorted, “Yes, we don’t have a lot of students at the castle.” The look of embarrassment, flustered, and the tiniest bit of anger showed clearly on her daughters face. “Oh Catra, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

The ex-soldier let her put a hand on her shoulder before her coldness made her mom pulled away. “It’s fine, why don’t we get that food now? I’m starving.” She said bluntly catching her mom off guard.

It was a short time later when they were enjoying their separate foods, the queen a fancy dish that Catra could never hope to understand, while herself had a simple plate reminiscent of food served in the Horde; albeit much more elegant. “This stuff is really good.” she said with a mouthful much to Athenas disdain.

“I will make sure the chefs and farmers know to keep up the good work.”

“What’s a farmer?” Catra tilted her head sideways curious at the new word.

Athena was stunned, absolutely flabbergasted. “A farmer? Why they tend to the crops and livestock we used for food. What does the Horde do for food?” she asked in turn putting down her spoon giving her full attention.

Catra herself was even stunned, knowing where you’re food came from wasn’t important to soldiers; you get your food, eat, and run your drills. “...I don’t know actually, it’s never been important to know and it’s not supposed to ask questions.” Now she also had set her silverware down feeling the weight of the conversation now. Several times she tried to speak but every time she couldn’t find the words to say.

The rest of their meal was spent with mostly the queen talking and Catra only chiming in to give short responses, hardly even engaged in what the other feline was saying; the thoughts in her head taking all her focus until she put down her utensil. "Catra dear is everything alright?" Athena questioned her picking up in the brooding mood that hasn't left the girl.

"Would I be able to stay here, with you?" Catra asked not looking away from her plate. "I know I'm not what you would want as a daughter, and you might never be able to take back what the Horde took, and I don't know what to do anymore I just thought-" the girl's downward spiral was stopped when the queen stood at her side placing a hand on hers.

"All these years I've been lost over the family taken from me, and now you're back Catra. No matter what's become of you I will always love you, and you will always have a place in my heart and home." She had happy tears building in her eyes that her daughter had finally come back. Pulling the lost princess up gently into a hug she saw the same happy tears rolling down the girl's face. "Welcome home Catra."

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes:  
> I am terrible at ending stories lol I had no idea how to end something like this, but god I loved writing this one. I might come back to this later for more but this was fun. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas you are more than free to ask :D Tata for now~


End file.
